


Reflection

by CapturedTheSavioursHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedTheSavioursHeart/pseuds/CapturedTheSavioursHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina looks in the mirror- why is her reflection someone she doesn't know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure about this fic because I am slightly scared Regina comes across as OOC because I have used a lot of my insecurities as ‘inspiration’. I hope you like it.   
> Also spot the number of Disney references. Those of you who guess correctly win a prompt of your choice!

Regina gently picked up Robyn from the crib, the young child just waking from her nap. Regina had found it hard seeing Robyn at first, it was just too overwhelming. She had always assumed there would be more time to get her head around everything; sadly time was a rare luxury in Storybrooke. Zelena had moved into the mansion, they were still tentative, they didn’t really know what their relationship would become. They were family and they knew that it was important to love while you can. Every moment was still bittersweet; Robin was supposed to be here, singing a lullaby. Looking into her daughter’s eyes, so full of sparkle, full of love she was transported into her past.   
The young girl thought that life would be fair and kind, that as a princess she’d find happiness that she wouldn’t want for anything. Her life wasn’t perfect though, she had never truly felt free, and her mother forbade her to go to the villages- reminding her that Mother knows best. had meekly nodded and gone back to playing with her dolls, wishing she had someone to play with, she was lucky, she knew that but she was so lonely. Even at that age, she knew many saw her as a future heir, not as the little girl. She knew even at that age she could never pass for a perfect daughter. Robyn gurgled and bought Regina from her daydream; she tickled and cooed to her daughter. She had to stop looking back. She could leave life for tomorrow or she could make each moment new.   
RMRM  
Today was always hard. It was the day when everything changed. It was the anniversary of Daniel’s death. Even after all these years it still crushed her. She wasn’t surprised when she looked in the reflection and saw the broken princess. She saw the young woman who finally fought she was free; she truly thought she could escape; they could ride and carry on until they found a whole new world. How wrong she was, her mother would never let her be free, she was trapped. She remembered the way her heart stopped as her mother crushed Daniel’s heart, a sinister smile on her face. Regina had never hated her mother more than that moment. Daniel was not the only person to die that day. It also marked the death of Regina Mills. The Evil Queen had begun to emerge in Regina’s heart. She hated who she became that day. She had wanted to become strong and instead she became weak.   
RMRM.   
Some days she didn’t feel pain. She didn’t cry- all her tears had been used up. She didn’t smile. She was just angry. Angry after that everything she still failed. She had tried to change. She had tried to be a hero. She had tried to fix, all of the many mistakes she had made. Nothing could ever change the past; she knew that but her past kept haunting her future. The thing that made her most angry though was that deep down she knew that the Evil Queen was still part of her. She had lived her for so many years, the woman so closed off from love, a woman blinded by hatred, grief, revenge. Power was no substitute for love, she had always known that- her relationship with her mother the best evidence of that, it was intoxicating though. It made her feel like she could accomplish something. As Queen, she felt like for the first time she finally had some resemblance of control in her life. Her heart was still empty, the pain was always there but she felt like she could survive. She doubted living was possible anymore. Regina took a deep breath. The Queen was part of her, she always would be, she was the person who had lost so much and wanted more than anything to be wanted. To be loved. That didn’t mean that the Queen had to constantly mock her. Regina smashed the mirror- leaving behind the prison they shared and stepped into the open air.   
RMRM  
A year. A year had passed since Robyn’s birth. How things had changed- Regina and Zelena had gone from strength to strength- they didn’t realise how much they had missed before. Henry and Violet had been dating for almost six months, Regina still didn’t know quite what to think- Henry her little prince was and now someone was capturing his heart. He was the most important thing in her life and she only hoped that life would be fairer to him. Roland kept growing- he asked about his papa- it hurt Regina, but she told him all the stories she could. She insisted he was a hero, that he had died to protect her. Roland had offered a sad smile, and a hug before stating “I’ll be you’re knight now mama”   
Regina had cried, she had always seen Roland as her son, but to know that the feeling was reciprocated, well it made her heart burst.   
“Mom”  
Regina broke out of her reverie to see Henry approaching her “Yes, sorry coming dear”  
“It’s ok; it’s almost time to cut the cake. Are you alright?”   
“Yes I was just thinking back on the year”  
“Mom, I know this year has been hard, harder than I thought it would be but I knew that everything would work out in the end. I knew that because we had you, you are the strongest person I know, you have a huge heart despite all the times it’s been crushed. Life has not been kind to you but you have loved through the heartache. You are a great mother. I know that whatever happens you’ll be there for me. “  
She had no words; her son surprised her every day. She hugged him, determined not to cry, not today.   
Zelena passed Robyn over while she cut the cake. Regina whispered into her ear “Your papa was an honourable man with a kind heart, he lives in you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it if you did please leave a comment in the tags or reply. You don’t know how much it’ll mean to me!


End file.
